Harry Kirkland and Hogwarts
by k1ttycast1300
Summary: Harry Potter has been adopted by Arthur Kirkland after being kicked out of the Dursleys house, now he is going to Hogwarts with a head full of magical knowledge. Story is originally from Crazy as a Cheshire Cat
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

A young boy shivered in the cold, barely covered in the ragged clothes supplied to him by his Aunt and Uncle, he stumbled through the snow, feeling frostbite trying to take his bare feet right out from under him. His throat already to numb and dry to cry out for help no matter how much he tried it always came out as a dry and painful whisper. As he let himself fall, ready to pass out and die, he saw black boots and dark green pants in front of him as well as hearing a faint voice asking about his well being.

.:':. *** _Hetalia_!*** .:':.

Emerald green eyes slowly opened and slowly focused on the bright lighted room. The young boy tried to stand up but ended up falling out of the bed he had woken up in, he quickly yet carefully got back into the bed very much aware of the injuries covering himself. Even at only eight he knew exactly what had happened, to the second of when it happened. While he was making an attempt at orienting himself the door creaked open and the young boy's eyes met another pair of bright green eyes that belonged to a man with blonde hair and huge eyebrows.

The man noticed that he was awake, he hurriedly put down a tray of delicious smelling food and rushed over to begin a bunch of health checks. He re-wrapped the boy's frostbitten feet with minimal protest, his brow creased with worry. "What is your name?" He asked gently even though he was already having suspicions, "And why were you out in that storm?"

The young boy looked at him warily, the man seemed to have noticed this and the young boy speaks in a quiet and raspy voice "My name, sir? I don't know it. My Aunt and Uncle call me _freak_ while my Cousin calls me _punching bag_. My parents are dead, they died in a car crash." He answered innocently, deciding that the man would have hurt him already if that was his intention. "I was kicked out of the house by my Uncle and decided to run away before he could come after me, but then I got lost and passed out. Now, who are you?"

Looking slightly shocked, the man replied "My name is Arthur Kirkland. Do you believe in magic, young one?"


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

A small figure in a black cloak walked up to the gates of Hogwarts on the evening of the entrance ceremony. He watched as the older students joked around and chatted as they made their way into the building excited for another school year. He patiently waited for the yard to completely empty before making his way in; after all, what had Big Brother Al and Cousin Calli* taught him, if not make a grand entrance.

Passing the lake he saw Uncle Scott's pet squid and made note to go check on him later. He eventually reached the Entrance Doors and went in.

' _Dang, security is lacking… how hasn't Uncle Scott noticed this?'_

Having already studied the layout of Hogwarts with his Dad and Uncle, he wandered down the corridors towards the Great Hall. He cracked the door open the smallest bit and watched the rest of the first years get sorted. Dumbledore was just standing up to say something when He threw the doors open with a strong burst of magical energy and calmly walked in.

.:':. *** _Hetalia_!*** .:':.

Dumbledore watched the first years get sorted with his grandfatherly air around him. Not letting his irritation at the circumstances show, he wonders once again **-as he had for the past three years-** where his weapon was. Harry Potter was supposed to have come to Hogwarts from his abusive family and be tamed under Dumbledore's loving hand. However, when they addressed the letters there wasn't one for him. They hurried over to where he was supposed to be, only to find that they hadn't see the boy in years and believed him to be dead. He shook himself from his thoughts when the last first year had been sorted and began to stand.

At that moment, the doors burst open and a lone figure came in. He walked with grace and confidence, as if nobles raised him impeccably. When he reached the front, the figure looked at the wands raised at him by both teachers and students, before removing his hood.

.:':. *** _Hetalia_!***.:':.

He tugged down his hood, keeping an exasperated eye on the wands pointed at him. 'If this is how they treat every transfer student…' he shook his head slightly, looking at all the teachers, meeting the gaze of Professor Dumbledore, internally cackling with pleasure at the stunned look on his face. It appears he came in contact with his mental shield.

"Why Professor, was my transfer letter not accepted? Judging by the wands pointed at me, you would think I'm nothing but a common Death Eater." He stated pompously, successfully hiding his mirth. "I thought Dad sent one in when he decided to stop Homeschooling me."

He saw Dumbledore's eyes widen in recognition, before the old man waved his hand so all the wands were put away, "Yes, my boy, I recall that now. You must forgive me; I'm getting old. However, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you come in with the rest of the students?"

"I was already living in Scotland with my Uncle and he dropped me off at the borders of Hogwarts. Now, where do I sit?"

Dumbledore gestured to back to the woman still sitting by the hat, "Come to Professer McGonagall here and let the hat sort you. If you need help, she can show you which table to go to. Now please state your name for the rest of your classmates before you are sorted."

The boy turned to the rest of the school, green eyes shimmering playfully and mouth quirked in a friendly grin, "My name is Harold Arturis Kirkland. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He finished with a graceful bow, his cloak sweeping around him like wings.

With that, he turned back to the head table and sat on the stool. His face betrayed his excitement, as the hat fit onto his head. A presence popped into his head, not saying anything at first just observing.

" _Why , how nice of you to finally show up_." the had spoke rather dryly " _And what an interesting life you've lead, meeting all the countries and learning all of their languages and everything else you've learnt… I don't know where to put you_."

Harry considered what the hat said for a second before thinking back, " _I don't belong in Gryffindor, they are much too judgmental. Ravenclaws just seem way to interested in their studies which I will probably never be. Other than them it doesn't really matter to me_."

" _You are quite cunning, but you aren't very ambitious and you are extremely loyal to your family, am I right_?" The hat pondered a bit before declaring, " _Your future is brightest here, so it must be Slytherin!"_

Harry removed the hat and went to the politely clapping table clad in green, sitting close to the very end to avoid interaction. Despite his efforts, a blond boy struts over and sits across from him, extending his hand. "Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Malfoy. You seem to be of good breed, but I don't recognize your family name."

Harry considered him for a second, before grasping his hand firmly to make a good first impression. "Harold Arturis Kirkland, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Kirkland, Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Bonnefoy." He stated, pleased to watch Malfoy's eyes widen at his title. "The house of Kirkland had withdrawn from the British magical community, some odd centuries ago and melded with the French house of Bonnefoy. Thus, being the Heir, I'm in line for both titles."

With that, the food appeared on the table, so Harry politely ended the conversation and began to eat.


End file.
